Starts with Goodbye
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha who is a soldier in Alaska of all places. As they chat it up, she feels like she's getting emotionally attached, but what can she do when they are hundreds of miles apart. Rated M for language and possibly lemon


A/n: Ok guys so I know I'm supposed to be working on Sexy and the Demon, but for some reason all these other stories are just popping into my head and they're just flowing out lol don't get mad I finish these in like one sitting THAT's how easy their flowing lol So just enjoy these while I continue working on that one. I hope you like this one, but before I let you go I just wanted to bring a few things to your attention.

I kno the gang isn't from the states, but for the purpose of making this story just like it happened to me (that's right this is **based** on real life events, that means the majority of them are the real deal), they're in the states. Get over it!There shouldn't be too much ooc but if there is I apologize, sometime sthat bothers people.

That is all lol….ROD!

How sad am I? Friday night and I'm sitting in my dorm room. It's not my fault all my chicklets are gone for the weekend. Its not my fault that I don't have a car to get around on my own. Its not MY fault I'm so paranoid about going out alone.

"God, I need a drink…" I grumbled, pulling myself up from the comfortable spot under my covers.

I double checked my door to make sure it was locked, and after telling myself that it wasn't _too_ terrible to drink alone, I opened the third drawer of my vanity. There behind all my pants that I never wear was a bottle of cheap grape wine. Too steps later and I was back in bed, nursing my bottle.

Taking a deep sigh, I urged myself to drink at least a quarter of the bottle before even thinking about what I was going to do with myself. At the end of a delicious little pity party, I sat up in bed and pulled my laptop to me.

"There's always something to do online, Kags. Get a hold of yourself." _'Is it bad that I'm talking to myself?...no only when you answer back to yourself. Then you have a problem.'_ I laughed a little. That must be the wine kicking in. I'm a total lightweight. That's me. Kagome Higurashi, dean's list student at Shikon U., mostly likely to be slaughtered by boredom.

Finding something to do online was easy enough. Thank god for Netflix. I quickly put on something of interest, some straight to dvd horror movie about a killer baby. After feigning interest in that I googled searched 'chat rooms', and double clicked the first one.

The girls don't like chat rooms. If they knew I was on one they'd never let me live it down. "Only freaks get on chat rooms." They'd say. Or "Chat rooms are weird. They're for people with no life." I loved Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Sango, Rin, and Ayame, but sometimes they were just so prude. Every once in a while I wish they'd get off their high horse and live a little.

Forgetting about my friends and what they deemed acceptable, I began chatting with a bunch of different people and almost instantly I wasn't so bored anymore. Reading the people blather on, e-fighting, and stuff was so entertaining. It was like a terribly scripted cit-com, but BETTER! Because instead of just talking to a television set, I could type what I wanted and either make the matter worse or better.  
>After getting schooled on e-etiquette by a mod, I began actually chatting with people instead of picking fights and sitting back and watching them ensue. There were lots of relatively interesting people, believe it or not. I could tell just by the way they were typing that some of them were bored kids sitting in their room much like me. That made me feels a little bit better too.<p>

By this point half my wine was gone and I was in a very good mental place. It doesn't matter if it was in real life or a virtual world, a drunk Kagome is a friendly Kagome. I became quite the social butterfly 'lol'ing and 'rotfl'ing at just about everything. Then right in the middle of my fun, my laptop beeped.

I blinked my eyes a little at the unfamiliar noise, but soon realized that it was just an private message.

"Guns2107?" I murmured as I clicked the message.

_Guns2107: Hi_

_Kagz42505: Hey_

_Guns2107: Sup asl_

_Kagz42505: Nothing and u? 19 f and nowhere near u I'm sure_

_Guns2107: Same here. Just bored after a long week. 21 m and how the hell do u kno? XD try me_

_Kagz42505: lol ok ok…I'm in Texas._

_Guns2107: ok ur right. I'm no where near u. XD I'm in Alaska_

_Kagz42505: Woah! Wtf are you doing there?_

_Guns2107: I'm in the army. I was stationed out here a couple years ago._

_Kagz42505: dude, that sucks. Of all places, you get stuck in the middle of nowhere._

_Guns2107: eh, its alright. I was supposed to be sent to Hawaii, but they totally fucked me over and sent me here instead._

_Kagz42505: No joke lol that really blows._

_Guns2107: yeah u'd think that after a guy gets back from a tour, they'd send him somewhere he can catch a little R&R, but nooooooo_

_Kagz42505: You've been overseas?_

_Guns2107: Hell yeah. I'm a green beret. Special ops, ya kno?_

_Kagz42505: lol no srry. I don't know much about the army. I'm one of the people that makes fun of the whole army plan. I'd never be able to take it. Doing what your told just because someone tells you to do it._

_Guns2107: yeah. Its not for everyone. Let alone a girl like u._

I scoffed a little at this statement and took another drink.

"Things are about to get interesting Guns. You picked the wrong girl to argue with." I dramatically cracked my knuckles and continued.

_Kagz42505: wtf is that supposed to mean?_

_Guns2107: feh. I'm just saying that I've seen things that would give u nightmares so bad u wouldn't be able to sleep for months. I know u'd never last out there. Nothing wrong with that. _

_Kagz42505: Ummm…yeah there is. Anything you can do, I'm sure I can do 10X better._

_Guns2107: Settle down Annie. I'm not asking you to shoot a sparrow with a silver arrow or fill out a sweater better. I'm talkin intense shit. Jumping outta planes, killin kids, u name it I've done it. It takes maturity._

_Kagz42505: Gimme a break! I've got more maturity in my pinkie then you do in your whole body!..._

_Kagz42505: but I will give you props for knowing 'Annie Get Your Gun' ^.^_

_Guns2107: No fucking way u have more maturity then me. _

_Kagz42505: its than…srry English major here…_

_Guns2107: Oh yeah…THAT's reeeeeaaaaal mature._

_Kagz42505: I'm dropping this conversation, because that's what the MATURE person would do._

With that last statement I clicked out of the private message.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I said, breathing in the bouquet of the last sip of my wine. Before I could savor the last drop of wine at the bottom of the bottle my laptop beeped for the second time that night.

_Guns2107: Hey I wasn't done with u_

_Kagz42505: Last time I checked I could do what I want, when I want_

_Guns2107: ok fair enough…_

_Guns2107:what do u look like?_

_Kagz42505: quite the change of heart huh? Lol_

_Guns2107: what can I say? I know when to drop something generally. Plus fighting on a chat is no where near as fun as arguing in real life._

_Kagz42505: lol y is that?_

_Guns2107: no make up sex afterwards XD_

_Kagz42505: true story lol ok…well I'm about 5'2", weigh about 130lbs, long dark wavy hair and dark eyes, mostly leg for my height. Idk…average body. Nothing special_

_Guns2107: hmm…well u sound hot to me. XD_

_Kagz42505: Thanks? Lol u?_

_Guns2107: I'm about 6'1"ish, not buff…but muscular thanx to special ops p.t. I've got long silver hair and dog ears._

_Kagz42505: dog ears? OMG! Ur a youkai!_

_Guns2107: to be politically correct I'm a hanyou, but whatever XD_

_Kagz42505: oh…..…I knew that…_

_Guns2107: sure u did lmao. Well I think I'm gonna get the hell off this chat site. Its fucking late and I've got shit to do in the morning. Do u wanna chat off of here?_

I thought for a second but my fingers answered for me…

_Kagz42505:sure…here…add me on messenger_

_Kagz42505:blossomingwriterKagz $!#^&*$%..com_

_Guns2107: cool…see ya._

With that his name disappeared from my screen. I hadn't had such a good time with a perfect stranger since….a hella long time ago. I looked at the clock. 3:08am.

"When did it get so late?" I asked rubbing my head. I clicked my movie off and shut my laptop.

As I lay in I bed, still in a buzzed state I couldn't help but laugh at the great time I had. He was so easy to talk to, and he sounded hot. But Alaska is so far away. How depressing. Just my luck to find a cool hot guy online and then he lives so damn far that it doesn't even matter. Oh well, I don't even know his real name…and its not like we'll ever talk again. Yeah he got my messenger address, but he was just being polite. There's no way he's going to really add me.

In the morning I woke up to a mini headache beginning to form in my right temple. My cell phone read 2:30pm.

"Too early…" I whispered to my cold bedroom air, tugging my thick covers tighter around me. Why was it always so cold in here in the morning? After laying in bed for another minute, I realized I was dying to know if a certain hanyou had really wanted to keep contact with me. My laptop was still on, laying lazily beside my bed, its screen not even fully closed. Regardless, I typed in my password and double clicked my instant message application. I covered my mouth to hide my smile from no one.

"Inuyasha…" I read his name aloud.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Days past since that fatefully boring October night, and after a while I forgot all about the interesting stranger in Alaska. That was until the day before Thanksgiving break. I was making a mental walkthrough of my room Everything was clean, my air condition was on low power, my room was the pinnacle of dorm rules followed…Beep.

I glanced at my laptop, expecting an instant message from Sango, telling me that she was about to leave her dorm and come get me. However, I was shocked to see the name Inuyasha at the top of my instant message window.

"Inuyasha? Who the hell is…."

_Guns2107: Hey_

_Kagz42505: Hi_

_Guns2107: What' sup?_

_Kagz42505: nothing. Getting ready to leave on a break from school_

_Kagz42505: do I know you?_

_Guns2107: cool_

_Guns2107: yeah I think we met online a while back._

_Kagz42505:Oh…cool, I guess_

_Guns2107: asl, remind me_

_Kagz42505: 19, f, tx at the moment_

_Guns2107: oh yeah…hottie I remember_

_Guns2107: wanna c2c? I'm so hrny_

At that I took a step back from my computer.

"Men are such pigs." I stomped my foot, fuming somewhat. I don't have anything against web cams, and I'm not so new to the fun sexy aspect of it. I just get pissed off when that's the first things guys want from me. So I quickly ended the conversation.

_Kagz42505: No thanks. Bye_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`.~.~.~~`~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Several more times after forgetting we ever had a decent conversation, he IM-ed me, and each time it was the same as before: a brief salutations followed by a crude sexual reference to a show on camera.

Not exactly the way into my heart, needless to say.

Eventually the stars would align themselves once more and so they did.

It was late January and the girls and I were watching amovie on Rin's laptop in the common area of our all girls dorm.

As I tried to find something inside of me that found the movie even a tiny bit interesting, my laptop on my legs blinked. I doubled clicked my IM app and saw the name that I had associated with _horny_, but with a "eh-what-the-hell" shrug I answered.

_Kagz42505: Hiya_

_Guns2107: sup_

_Kagz42505: nothing, not really watching a movie with my friends_

_Guns2107: I see. Sound dull want to cam 2 cam?_

_Kagz42505:Y? lol_

_Guns2107: Not a flat out no I'm shocked! But I am making progress. You see persistence is the key. Heh_

_Guns2107: and because I want to see you_

_Kagz42505: hmmmm…ok, but we have the lights dimmed a little so it might be kinda crappy_

_Guns2107: don't worry bout it_

**_Guns2107 is inviting you to a web cam conversation….Would you like to accept or decline_**

My mouse hovered over the accept button. Glancing over to my friends, who were all on the edges of their seats with the "exhilarating" movie, didn't even notice me. I double clicked.

My heart pounded for a few brief moments with anticipation, before our video feed finally loaded. The guy I saw was nothing like the pervert I imagined. I'm sure he described himself to me when we first started chatting but over the span of time when we didn't talk I had replaced whatever he said the the mental image of a creepy old man, but he was so far from that.

The frame was cut off from the top of his head to the middle of his torso, like he was sitting against his head board, but just by the musculature of his arms and shoulders I could tell that the rest of his physique wouldn't disappoint. Aside from his attractive body his face genuinely turned me on. He had a strong chiseled jaw and deep golden eyes only a demon could rock. His hair looked longer than min, and appeared deliciously silky. Beside that it was the most unique silvery white, with a pair of matching triangular dog ears atop his head. He really was the sexy, bad ass, army guy type.

"Hey Kagome." His voice was as hot as he was. I quickly typed….

_Kagz42505: Sorry I can't talk but I can hear you just fine._ I smiled

"Oh ok," he nodded his chin. "So what's up pretty lady?"

_Kagz42505: Nothing just here._ I found myself unable to stop smiling as I looked into his eyes. I felt like such a school girl, giggling in front of the popular guy way out of her league.

"I like that smile."

_Kagz42505: smile? What smile?_ I did my best to put on a serious expression. Playing hard to get I could do easy.

"That one right there, its there behind your eyes."

Dude this guy was deep. 'Pull yourself together, Kagome. It takes more than a few sweet words to get on your good side.' I told myself.

_Kagz42505: nice one, thanks. Soooooooo,_

_Kagz42505: how's the weather?_

When he finished reading my message he laughed loud in his chest.

_Kagz42505: 'cold as hell' degrees?_

"No no," he laughed a little more. "Its fucking cold, but hell is hot as shit. I've been there and I'm due back again in November."

Despite the fact that he was kidding, I frowned a little at the seriousness of the joke. I knew people who had gone over seas and I didn't find it that funny.

"Hey, frowning doesn't suit you. What's wrong?"

_Kagz42505: its kinda sad that's all._

"Feh, you women and your emotions. I'll survive. I did it once. I can do it again. I'm fucking good at my job."

_Kagz42505: _


End file.
